


Trying a New Thing

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Married Sex, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Size Difference, hey you can't be a pro at everything on the first try, learning experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse wants to try having control tonight, but she might need a little more experience before she can dominate her husband completely.





	

 

Heavy breathing filled the king's room.  It wasn't a rare occurrence in the ogre's chambers, but what was occurring to cause the breaking of the silence was.

 

"Hah... hah... hah-!"

 

"Now, now, no need to rush."

 

Eclipse gasped as her husband rested his hands on her hips, holding her steady as her hips fell to meet his again.

 

"Hah... Primus..."

 

"Feeling tired, my dear?"

 

Megatron's voice held smugness as he laid back in their bed, watching his lover catch her breath as her legs shivered.  Not surprising: Eclipse had been bouncing up and down off his cock for the past hour.  All because she said she wanted to be able to get him off without him doing anything.

 

Sadly, Eclipse was still not that experienced in bed.  They had been married for a while and had been together longer before that.  But now the King was seeing that he had not been doing a good job teaching his wife.

 

"Eclipse... there's taking control of the situation and then there's bashing your head into the wall over and over again.  I think you've somehow accomplished a mix of those two with tonight's entertainment."

 

The young woman couldn't look at him.  After pleading and begging with her husband to let her start off with control their first round tonight, the Queen was now embarrassed by her attempt, having only gotten herself off twice and her husband not even once.

 

It was a major dent into her self-confidence, something Megatron could see.

 

His eyes softening, the Ogre King leaned forward to kiss her forehead before sitting up fully to hold her close.

 

"Do you need some help, my dear?"

 

He could feel her head bury further into his bare chest.

 

"Y-Yes... please..."

 

A chuckle passed through his lips.  "Alright then-"

 

"I-I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright, Eclipse.  It's partially my fault for not teaching you how to pleasure me on your own.  Which will be remedied soon enough."

 

Eclipse closed her eyes as she felt him lift up her chin to kiss her again.  What she had thought was a complete embarrassment had at least an upside.  Hopefully she would be able to pleasure her husband soon without him having to lead her the whole time.

 

But for now, she thought as she felt his hand grab hers and pull it down below to where they were joined, she didn't mind being lead.

 

END


End file.
